Love In All The Right Places
by Sandy x Maxwell 4ever
Summary: This is pretty much For Now... but its about Spat and Harmony and its from Spat's POV


So, its not_ necessary_ that you read _For Now… _but idk… I would recommend you read that before you continue with this. Sound cool?

I don't own the most awesomest show ever shown on TV.

…

"Would you just leave me alone!? I screamed at her, sitting down on a fountain I ran my hand through my dark gray hair.

"No," she replied, "You look tired. You should sleep more." I groaned at her and snarled.

"For the last time, its on purpose! Its charcoal!"

"You're gonna die if you keep that up." She said smirking, examining her pearl colored nails.

"Yeah? Well the last time I used eyeliner I got pinkeye." I retorted, recalling the disturbing memory.

She tapped her white eyeliner and giggled, "Which you deserved."

"I did_ nothing _to deserve that." I growled. She merely glared and I took in the way her glorious blue-green eyes sparkled.

"You stole the eyeliner." She stated blankly. Her eyes reminded me of sea foam. What a pretty color, I smiled. Sea foam was my new favorite color. I loved the way her eyes and ivory colored skin looked amazing framed by her platinum blonde hair. Placing a petite hand on her hip, she raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you even listening to me?" she questioned, flicking a strand of her shoulder length hair over her shoulder.

"Wha? Oh! Yeah."

"You are?" She asked, clearly shocked.

"Yeah, no. I lied." I laughed at her priceless face, "Gee, Harmony. You are so gullible."

"I am not!" she screamed.

"Then why do you fall for that? Every time?" I asked smoothly, standing to my full height and stepped close enough that our chests were almost pressing together.

I could smell her lavender body soap.

I dipped my face so I was almost touching my lips to hers.

"I…" she breathed out. Her eyes half lidded.

I wasn't sure why I wanted to be so close.

I wasn't sure why I wanted to find out if her lips tasted as sweet as she smelled and acted.

I wasn't sure why I craved her.

But I did.

"I… I don't know. Maybe because you're so…"

"Soo…?" I asked looping my thumbs around my dark black jean belt loop to resist touching her milky complexion.

"You're so…" she trailed once more reaching out to touch my black shirt.

"Spat, I think I-"

"Hey! You kids! This is a public park!" an elderly man yelled, covering his grandkids eyes.

We looked at him, then to each other and stepped back.

"Sorry…" Harmony whispered.

Growling I knelt down to his grandchildren and he tried to tug them away. Smirking I entered their mind and destroyed all love they could ever hold.

"Spat! No! They're just kids!" I heard Harmony scream.

Suddenly, I was on my back and Harmony was above me. Maybe if I looked hard enough the wind would blow and her white dress would- No!

"What is wrong with me!?" I screamed jumping up and running away.

Why was I suddenly showing how much interest I held in her! She couldn't know! She couldn't know the one wished to destroy love, craved it the most! And from _her_! My enemy! I was supposed to hate her! And here I was about to kiss her!

"What's going on with my head?" I mumbled into my hands, falling to my knees in front of a single story brick red house.

"GAH!" I head a female voice scream. And I smirked. I could feel the heartbreak radiating. Oh, the feeling of power that surged through my veins! She was troubled. She was in pain. I wormed my way into her mind and I felt another presence with me.

Dammit. Harmony.

"What do I do!?"

_Break them up_. I whispered to her.

_No! Don't! Let them be or talk it out with her! _Harmony retaliated.

"But Bijou seems pretty happy with him…"

_Then start lies and make her unhappy_. I snickered.

_No! Don't!_

_Shut up, you!_ I screamed to her, turning my body to face the angel.

_You're just mad 'cause I wouldn't date you!_ Harmony growled.

"You're seriously bringing that up!?" I hissed at her.

_I said shut up!_

_Get over it, Spat! We wouldn't work out then and we sure wont work out now!_ She stuck her tongue out at me

_Gee, Harmony. Cocky much?_ I asked sarcastically rolling my dark green eyes.

_Aw, ham it. _She sighed, _We gave away our identities, didn't we?_

_No duh, Sparklepuff._ I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

_I told you to stop calling me that!_ Harmony huffed.

Id been calling her Sparklepuff for years. Just to completely piss her off. It annoyed her to no extent and I knew that one day she would completely snap and I guess that day came sooner than I had expected.

_What'cha gonna do about it!?_ I challenged.

She growled and charged at me, and before I could even so much as step back, she had gripped my shirt in both hands and we both fell to the ground.

Snarling, she straddled my waist and bent down to place her lips over mine. Oh my, God. Is this what heaven is like?

My hand curled into her golden lock I had been aching to touch. Her right hand trailed under my shirt and I shivered at her cool touch. My hand unconsciously pushed up her white dress and rested on her thigh. My pants grew tighter and Harmony moaned as it prodded her inner thigh.

"Oh, Spat…" I heard her moan into my lips. I took advantage of it and jabbed my tongue into her moist cavern.

She moaned and shifter her body. Rubbing against my growth and causing me to rub against her more.

"Stop. We have to… please. Spat. Stop." She murmured still kissing me.

I wanted nothing more than to suck on her neck.

To hear her moan my name.

To let me have her.

But I stopped.

And she pulled away. Licking her lip and then biting it she smiled innocently and purposely rubbed against me again, I threw my head back and moaned quietly.

"Harmony…"

"_Don't._ Call me 'Sparklepuff'." And she waltzed away. I stared at her body and gazed silently. I want to have my way with her.

I turned towards the house and quickly spotted a girl with fiery orange hair tied to the side in a red bow. _Her?_ I wanted to growl, but then it hit me.

She just saw us do all of that. She saw Harmony and I kissing like I would die in the next hour if she didn't.

_And I had a hard-on._

My face burned and my heart started beating faster.

"We weren't… uh… me and Harmony were just…"

"Making out like the world was on fire? Save it, Spat. And get off my lawn!" She screamed slamming her window shut.

"Don't talk to me like that!" I yelled at the window. No one talks to Spat like that. Im special. Id make her love life hell but it already is.

"Fuck off! Im not in the mood!"

"Damn right you're not…" I mumbled. Already chasing after Harmony.

This, I must admit, was quite hard due to my 'situation'.

Then I saw her beautiful form. And a smile planted itself on my face.

I heard Harmony sigh, "What if he thinks I like him? I mean… I do… but I don't want him to know that. Hes my enemy! He cant be my lover…"

I jogged the rest of the distance between us and touched her shoulder.

"No, Spat. I wont kiss you again." She declared, already knowing it was me. I didn't want a kiss. No. I wanted a relationship. And she was the one I craved.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her in and holding her close. She automatically began to thrash and claw to get free.

"What is poking my butt!?" she shrieked and I instantly dropped her. I had forgotten about that.

"You should know. You're not as innocent as you like people to think. At least, it didn't seem that way when you were rubbing against it." I chuckled, smirking.

"Don't do this to me, Spat."

"Don't do what?" I questioned falling into step with her.

"Don't make me fall in love with you…"

"Arent you already?"

"Yes… but we cant be together."

"Why not? You're the reason I hate love in the first place." I grabbed her hands and held them over my heart, "Im human too. Well we're less so, but we are. And we were made for each other. So why? Why wont you love me like I love you?" I asked stopping in my tracks. Harmony stopped too and thought.

"I do love you. So much that it hurts. I just want to keep you to myself and lock you in my room. Im just so scared of being hurt by you. How do I know you wont dump me just because you realized, "Oh no! She's all about love and stuff!" and just… leave."

"I wont." I promised. "I need you."

"Well, I love you."

"I cant believe im saying all this mushy gushy lovey dovey stuff but… I love you too…" I whimpered. Tilting her head up to capture her lips in mine.

And that my friends is the story of how my girlfriend and I finally found true love. But it was still fun to kill other peoples love.

…

This would be terrible to write from Harmony's POV but seriously, if you guys wanna see what was going on in her mind then I guess I could give it a try.

Sooo much dialogue!

SandyxMaxwell4ever signing off!


End file.
